The present invention is related to windows and is particularly related to movable window frames having retaining latches.
A window opening typically includes a fixed frame and one or more movable frames mounted in the fixed frame. The movable frames may hold a pane of glass, plastic or a screen, and are generally movable relative to the fixed frame between open and closed positions. The movable frames typically include retaining latches that may be retracted for sliding the frame relative to the fixed frame.
There have been many developments related to movable window frames. U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,057 to Brooks, Jr. et al., the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a method for roll-forming sheet metal to form sections of a screen frame. In one embodiment, sheet metal is roll-formed into sections and the roll-formed sections are assembled together to construct a screen frame. During the roll-forming process, pressure is applied to the sheet metal by rolls of a roll-forming machine to form the sections of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,705 to Guillemet discloses a corner assembly for a screen frame. The corner assembly has a pair of arms connected to side members of the frame. During assembly, the side members are telescopically received over the arms of the corner assembly. Each corner assembly includes a slide member having a protrusion, and a button that is engaged to move the slide member from a retracted position to an extended position. In the extended position, the protrusion engages a recess in a fixed window frame for holding the screen frame in a stationary position.
Prior art methods for forming window frames typically result in a significant waste of material. One well-known prior art method uses a 16 foot piece of stock material that is roll-formed and then cut into five frame members, each having a length of three feet. This method leaves thousands of one foot sections that cannot be used, resulting in significant waste.
Other window frames are made of extruded metal parts, such as extruded metal frame members. These extruded parts are generally bulky, heavy and expensive. Moreover, window frames having extruded parts typically use complex latching mechanisms that must be coupled with the extruded parts.
Another problem with conventional roll-formed and extruded members for window frames relates to the substantial waste that occurs during the manufacturing process. Typically, after the window frame members are roll-formed or extruded, the members are re-cut to size the members to preferred lengths. The re-cutting process generates thousands upon thousands of smaller pieces that are unusable. Thus, there is a need for a process that minimizes or eliminates the amount of waste generated during the window frame assembly process.
There also remains a significant need for window frames made of materials that are lighter, less complex, less expensive and easier to work with. There is also a need for window frames that can readily incorporate latching mechanisms therein, without requiring complex parts or a complex linking arrangement. Furthermore, there is a need for methods for making window frame assemblies that reduce the amount of waste found with prior art methods.